Intrepid
by Michael Irene
Summary: Hikari wish has changed reality.Enter a world of Super Sayians, Space Ships, and Mobile Suit Gudams.Climb abord the Intrepid and join in the adventure of a life time.First chapter isn't so good but the second is much better in my opinion. rated G.... for
1. Normal

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon so if you sue me well…

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon so if you sue me well…..SCREW YOU MOTHER ******. I really don't have a story planed out so please review and feel free to give out some advise.

**_Normal_**

_Dear Diary,_

_ _

_It's been years since I've written in this. So much has happened that I can barley begin to scratch the surface. I guess I'll start at the top. Davis was spotted by a pro soccer team and will get signed up after senior year. TK was also asked to play pro basketball but turned it down to do something else. Tai is in college and is dating Sora. Matt made a multi-platinum album and is touring in America. Joe is working on a PHD and is engaged to Mimi. Izzy got a PHD in practically every field over night. Literally over night; as in from 20:00(8:00)pm to 5:45am. He has job offers from every space agency on the planet not to mention the offers from Sony, Intel, Macintosh, Microsoft, etc. Sora and Mimi are planning to go into the fashion industry together while Yolei and Ken are planning to get married after high school. Cody is going into eight grade and from what I've heard is actually become quite the lady's man. As for me… well I'm hoping to get a job teaching. Everything is pretty much quite at home now that Tai's gone to College. Dad still tries every "Get rich quick" idea that pops into his head and Mom is still trying out new health foods. TK and Davis still spend there weekends at the Laser Tag place and me Yolei spend ours at the mall. Cody still is practicing Kendo while Ken programs computer games. So I guess not much has really changed if you think about it. It only seems that way. Oh, the tournament should be finishing now._

_Until I write again,_

_Kari_

_ _

"Tseeee, Tseee!" "Ha, got ya Davis." "No fair TF, you went sniper." I had done it. I finally wrecked Davis's chance of winning the tournament. We were at the laser arena and the game was seconds away from ending. The red team was a few points ahead of the green team. We had to beat them. We couldn't lose again. Then I saw it. The perfect shot. Davis was running around, dogging attacks from my team mates while at the same time firing back. I fired. Davis's vest lights started flashing. I had gotten him. My team had won. All because of that perfect shot. We left the room to see the owner holding two trophys and standing next to a table piled with boxes of pizza. He smiled and walked up to me and Davis, and handed me one trophy and said "For Takeru Takashi, I award you the winners trophy as you had the most hits on your team. And for Daisuke Motomya, I award the MVP award. For all our contestants I give you a free lunch." Davis and I started arguing over every little thing that happened. I couldn't wait to tell Kari we won cause of my game winning shot. Of course you have to wonder if Kari will actually care. I mean does she, could she, actually like me. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Cody who said, "And here I was, not knowing that they had tournaments for something like laser tag." "Yeah who would of thought?" said Ken. "Who won?" asked Kari. I smiled, "My team." "But only by a few points," interjected Davis rather quickly. He is one of my best friends but sometimes he can be a real jerk. He always has to be in the spot light when Kari is around. It's enough to make you want to beat the living day lights out of him. 

We hung out at the mall for a little while but after Davis and Ken decided to slide down the escalator, we were kindly asked to leave. Little did I know at the time, in an hour or so, my life was about to make a drastic sharp turn.

I came home to an empty apartment. I note lay on the counter. It read:

_Kari,_

_Went to the store, be back soon._

_Mom_

I sighed and pick up the remote. I began flipping through the channels. There was nothing on considering it was a Saturday afternoon. I decided to go with an old looking anime. I didn't know what it was called but I watched it. I couldn't take my eyes off it. I had a sudden mental image of me and TK taking the place of the two main characters as they kissed. Except the scene was very different. I was wearing some very fancy clothes that I have never seen before. And TK was wearing a blue jumpsuit with a white and yellow chest armor. And the strangest part about it was: he had a tail. The image stayed in my mind for only a moment and I quickly forgot about it. The kiss was so exaggerated and almost seeming perfected. I smiled and let out a sigh. "I wish my life was more like an anime." And some were in the back of my mind I heard a tiny little voice say, "Your wish has been granted."

A/N: What do you think. Please review. Flames are welcomed to. Give me your input. Oh and also my deepest apologizes to all those who read _One Week. So many people where connecting with the characters that I couldn't bring myself to write that final chapter. But for those who want know TK dies and so does Kari in her grief. What an ending. So once again review please J _


	2. The Begining

Disclaimer: How many people are actually reading this

Disclaimer: How many people are actually reading this? One or two probably. If you read this, please review. You'd be very helpful. Ok I don't own digimon so please don't sue. ROLE FILM!

~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*

The Beginning 

~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*

"So it is agreed that both the Moon and Mars colonies shall be under Zel-Neir control."

"No that is not what I said. Only the Mars colony will be under your control. The Yagami dynasty refuses to hand over the Moon colony."

"Princess Hikari, no doubt you are tired and you most like want to get this over with. Why don't you simply agree to our terms and return home."

"I will return home once we have reached a satisfactory agreement."

"Hmph. I think these peace talks shall end for today."

My name is Takashi Takeru. Although I am twelve, I am one of the most powerful warriors in the Yagami Empire. My entire life I have been trained to be a royal guard for Princess Hikari. I have been trained to follow the code of the Siayan. I am to protect the Princess with my life. I am to obey her every command. I am to eliminate all who break the code. I truly I hate the code but if I refuse to abide by it my best friend and fellow guard Daisuke Motomiya. Both Daisuke and I go to with her wherever she may care to go. In the time, we have been protecting her; we have become her advisors of some sort. She is quite a kind person. Her brother, Prince Taichi, also came with us to the Peace talks. He has done nothing and is not about to do anything except flirt with Lady Sora, who is one of Princess Hikari's accomplices. Prince Taichi wouldn't be aloud to negotiate anyway. He is too stubborn to agree to anything except for his terms. Prince Taichi is a formidable opponent in battle and does require protection. He follows a code similar to that of the Siayan. Siayans were a powerful warrior race that is now on the brink of extinction. I, like Daisuke, am a Siayan. We look very much like Earthlings but with two suddle differences. We never lost the tail of our primate ancestors and we have the coveted ability to become Super Siayans. The goal of all Siayan warriors is to reach the ultimate power of Super Siayan level 4. The ability to become Super Siayan has never been explained and hasn't been acquired in over 500 years. Every free minute I have is spent training to become a Super Siayan.

"Princess Hikari," I said, "We must return to the _Intrepid._ Then you can make a fresh attempt in the morning." "Let us return home Takeru," she replied, "These peace talks are achieving nothing. It seems this war will not end until there entire empire has been reduced to dust."

~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*

_The Intrepid._ It is the flag ship of the Yagami Empire. With a state-a-of-the-art jump drive, Empon Canon, Mobile Suit Gundam storage bay, and Energy Shield combined with the best crew the empire has to offer it is easily the most feared space craft in the galaxy.

Koushiro Izumi-Captain

Ken Ichijouji- 1st pilot

Miyako Inoue- 2nd pilot

Yamato Ishinda- Gundam fighter pilot

Jyou Kido- Gundam fighter pilot

This small but able crew makes sure _The Intrepid_ gets to its destination without a scratch on it. Over the next month there abilities would be tested as well as there loyalties and friendship. All of ours would. We didn't know it when we departed the station and we didn't know it when we set course for earth but we were about to embark on an adventure that would be in the history books as the adventure to end all adventures. Our actions would destroy an empire and restore momentary peace to our galaxy.

~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*

"Ken power up the jump drive."

"Jump drive powered up."

"Miyako bring up the shields."

"Shields up."

"Princess are you ready."

"May please get this over with Koushiro?"

"Activate the jump drive. Full speed ahead Miyako."

The boosters fired. Daisuke and I struggled to maintain our balance. "Captain we are being hailed by another ship in mid-jump." "Put them on screen Miyako."

_"Captain Izumi?"_

"This is Koushiro Izumi, Captain of _the Intrepid. _What do you want."

"This is Ryo Akiyama, Captain of The Challenger. I was sent to inform you that the Yagami dynasty has been overthrown. I am to offer you a chance to pledge allegiance to our new emperor Jenrya Lee."

There was a moment of silence.

"I pledge allegiance to the Yagami dynasty."

"As I thought. You will now be fired upon until you surrender or are destroyed."

_ _

A/N: What do you think. Very odd don't you think. Well please review. Flames accepted. I can use them for my barbecue. Hmmmm… barbecue. ;) 


End file.
